1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hand held terminal equipment of golf play information and an analyzing system thereof in which a golf player carries a terminal equipment main body when the player plays golf and inputs information such as scores into the terminal equipment main body so that the terminal equipment can store play results therein and can feed back necessary information to the golf player.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf has been popular among young and old of both sexes. In order to record golf scores, a golf player conventionally has written scores on a portable sheet. However, the player has frequently made mistakes in writing scores.
In addition, since only scores are written, the play results state only in figures such as “par” and “eagle”. Therefore, there are disadvantages to having only this limited information in that it is difficult to grasp how a golf course is captured and where on the course a bad shot was made.